Seeker to Seeker
by rikufool
Summary: Harry and Draco meet after a long and tough Quidditch match, they have an encounter in the shower room, where will it lead? DracoHarry. Chapter 10 loaded
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story includes male on male action so if you don't like it then don't bother reading it

The story itself was a role-play that me and a friend did so this story is a partnership between me and her, she plays Harry I played Draco.

I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned in this story. J.K Rowling owns the characters not me.

Chapter 1

Harry's POV

Harry leisurely circled the rain soaked pitch high above the Gryffindor stands, gloved hands gripped tightly to the slippery wooden handle of his firebolt, emerald eyes scanning the entire area for a glimpse of fluttering gold like an eagle searching for it's prey. Small icy daggers of rain almost sleet like in their appearance pelted down on his face and hair stinging his sun kissed skin and making him shiver to the bone as his soaked quidditch robes flapped around him heavily in the strong wind. Today wasn't the ideal conditions for Quidditch but as it was a house match Madame Hooch had given the all clear for the game to go ahead much to the protests and whines of a few of the opposing team players ,what was a little rain anyway when his adrenaline always ran dangerously high when Gryffindor played Slytherin.

Thankful of Hermione who insisted even before Harry had left the common room to change to cast a water repellent charm on his glasses, the Gryffindor seeker managed a small grin towards his bushy haired friend who was smiling and waving madly at him with her house scarf flying in her face, before falling into a spectacular crowd pleasing dive gaining applause and whoops of delight by his rain soaked house mates. Yes even Harry occasionally liked to show off his skills on a broom especially in front of the Slytherin players, any excuse to distract them to his teams advantage was well worth the trouble….and it was only a dive. The match was slow even though Gryffindor were twenty points ahead, the only interesting thing that had happened so far was when Slytherin chaser Adrian Pucey had got hit by a bludger, Madame Hooch calling for the game to be temporary stopped for quick medical attention from a tutting and tight lipped Madame Pomfrey.

Poppy Pomfreys hatred of the game was legendary amongst all the four house teams, Merlin help any player who had to be sent to the hospital wing with a quidditch sustained injury. Harry of course had spent his fair share of painful times on her ward laying on an uncomfortable iron bed and witnessing her dislike of the sport first hand for hours and hours. The dark haired wizard had been subjected to her vile skele-grow potion when Lockhart had removed the bones from his arm in his second year, had to endure her lectures on how the sport should be banned from the school and how it had caused more life threatening injuries than any of Hagrid's magical pets and creatures. Yes you could say that there was no love lost between Poppy Pomfrey and Quidditch.

Shaking a large amount of rain from his messy raven hair, Harry pulled out of his perfect dive inches from the soggy ground that now resembled a slushy sand pit and soared high above the Slytherin end goal posts grinning to himself, mist the taunts and catcalls of the serpent crowd. Hovering in mid air he spotted the glittering prize fluttering and weaving high in the stormy sky just above the Ravenclaw stands at the far end of the pitch. Looking around to see if his blonde rival had spotted it too he manoeuvred his firebolt and streaked after it at breakneck speed hoping that he Slytherin git hadn't noticed.

Three weeks prior…

Harry had been hurrying to get to his next class after Slughorn had kept him back for a quick chat and to praise his 'Draught of the living Death' potion. He had unfortunately rounded a corner far too quickly, smacking straight into a very shocked and flustered Draco Malfoy. The two of them had ended up in each others arms as most of their belongings crashed to the floor around them. It was at that moment that Harry amidst the crashing of empty potion vials, spell books and quills had looked straight into the sneering blonde's gray eyes and ever since then he couldn't get there intensity out of his mind. Malfoy's warm firm body pressed up against his, the musky smell of his expensive cologne, the candy smell of his hot breath and the way his pink lips parted ever so slightly as they stood looking at each other for far too long had played on his thoughts ever since that afternoon. To say he had come obsessed with the blonde was an understatement, those gray eyes haunted him night and day, teasing him with the promise of something other than a cold emotionless stare, those soft lips invited him rather than spilling a round of verbal abuse to his ears and his lithe firm body pressed up against him rather than swaying towards him in a flurry of robes and arrogance. Harry was just a little bit curious…

Present…

Distracted by his thoughts Harry let his concentration slip momentarily giving the blonde the chance to catch up with him. Scowling at his mistake Harry raced alongside the other, both with the same goal to catch the little golden ball that fluttered and dipped just out of their reach. As the snitch took a dive Malfoy took his chance and slammed into him, sending him just slightly off course for a few seconds fighting to control his broom. Harry caught a wicked look from the other as his hands gripped the swaying firebolt, the blonde's rain soaked lips just parting as if on purpose for a tempting glimpse of a pink serpent tongue and the hot mouth that lay beyond….that was the Gryffindors ultimate downfall. With erotic visions running rampant through his mind Harry sped towards the falling snitch mirroring the blonde's dive but ignoring the ground that was coming towards him at a breakneck speed. The snitch dipped a few inches from the soggy wet sand then flew upwards vertically, Malfoy followed…Harry didn't.

"Arghhh!"

In those few seconds before the impending impact time froze, Harry could hear the deafening cheer coming from the Slytherin stands to his right as his emerald eyes shut tight to brace himself. His firebolt hit the ground with so much force that the tip of it's handle imbedding itself in the soft sand, catapulting the raven haired seeker through the air for a few feet until he came to land with a sickening thud laying on his back at the bottom of the Slytherin goal posts. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the icy blonde hovering over him drenched to the skin, his slender right hand clasped around the fluttering snitch and a big smug smirk on his ferrety face…Slytherin had won.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco's POV

He circled the pitch in search of a glint of gold from the fluttering, glittering orb known as the golden snitch. He peered around him, as well as he possibly could considering the weather. His clothes soaked and gradually feeling heavier on his lean body. He shook the hair from his eyes and gripped tightly on the sleek handle of his nimbus 2001, he would surely find the snitch this time. There was no way that he would be beaten out by the boy wonder Potter. Not again. He heard a wave of gasps and shouts of excitement sounding from the Gryffindor side of the pitch, he snapped his head round to look and see what all the commotion was about. His eyes widened as he saw Harry in a deep dive.

_No he can't have found it already_.

The only thoughts running through his head were that of him losing once again. He could not let that happen. He was about to race towards the place that Harry was currently heading towards, until he saw him pull up and ease off. He was just showing off again, such a glory hog. How detestable that boy was, and yet admirable and alluring. Those bright emerald eyes, so innocent and full of kindness. He sighed through his thoughts, his eyes transfixed to Harry. Damn that boy was so distracting. He shook his head once more, both to remove the hair from his eyes and to throw the forbidden thoughts from his already troubled mind. Harry seemed to be in a little world of his own, he had a slight glazed look, what could he be thinking.

A sudden whirring noise sounded near his left ear, he turned his head sharply to view a glint of gold flying away from him, speeding away through the fast beating rain drops. This was his chance, there was no way Potter could get to the snitch in time, he was too far away from it to catch it before Draco had the chance. A sly grin spread across Draco's face. He steered his broom round and quickly sped off towards the snitch, the rain stinging at his face, searing pain cut across his pale skin as the wind whipped through his hair he had only one thing on his mind. _I will win_

He was drawing closer, just a little further. the deafening cheers coming from the Slytherin side of the Stadium ringing in his ears. The sudden adrenaline rush causing his heart to pound against his chest. He heard someone speeding behind him, he didn't have to look to know who it was. How the hell did he catch up to Draco so fast. Harry would not take this away from him again. He was so close he could almost feel the little wings beating at his hand. One swift move to push himself forward a few inches and...

He peered around to see where the other seeker had disappeared to. He was sprawled out on the ground his broom stuck in the sand. Bloodied, drenched and dirty, he lay. How disappointing for him. Although Draco couldn't help but smile because of his victory, he felt a slight twinge of misery. Why was he feeling so unhappy all of a sudden, it hurt him to see the emerald eyed boy hurt. But what could he do? he was a slytherin, and Harry was his greatest enemy. He flew down to the soaked pitch floor.

There it was, the deafening cheers, the slytherins flooded the pitch awaiting their team's descent to the wet and sandy ground. Splash and he had landed, snitch in hand, fluttering against the soft of his pale skinned hand. A wide spread grin was thrown across his more than smug face. The Slytherin students literally grabbed Draco from where he stood to carry him off the pitch, many of them screaming and singing.

"SLYTHERIN WON"

He turned his head to peer at the broken raven haired boy and allowed his facade to drop for only a second as his heart sank. He thought this victory for his team, for the first time since Potter had beaten them every year since his arrival at Hogwarts, would make him happy, for once in his miserable existence. But alas it hurt him even more than he could have imagined. He shook his head. _Just forget it Draco, you can't do anything now, you've won just be happy_.

About a half hour later, he stood in the changing rooms, his clothes beside him, a towel around his slim waist. His hair and body finally cleaned and drying. He sat on the wooden bench in the middle of the room, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at the stone ground. His wet hair drooped down about his eyes. Everyone had left and were in the Slytherin common room having a grand party. Awaiting his arrival to celebrate his victory no doubt. He didn't feel much like celebrating, he still couldn't shift the upset that was lingering in the back of his mind. He should be ecstatic and yet he was alone in the changing rooms, brooding. He had remained in the same position for the better part of ten minutes. He concentrated on trying to understand his own mind. It was more confusing than listening to Crabbe and Goyle attempt speech.

_Why do you plague my mind so? Your eyes are haunting me_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's POV

"_Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch. Slytherin wins!"_

If Harry had heard Lee Jordan's announcement to the screaming crowd then he would have probably died with the shame of his blonde arch rival beating him to the golden snitch...for the occurrence was very rare indeed. But the young raven haired seeker was lying unconscious at the foot of the Slytherin goal posts, head lolling to one side, firebolt laying a few feet away, soaked through to the skin as the sleety rain pelted down on his almost lifeless body, and blissfully oblivious to the rioting cheers that rang around the packed out pitch from the house of the serpent. He never heard Hermione's screams as she ran towards him robes fluttering out behind her in her rush to reach him, closely followed by Ron at her heels. He never felt it when Poppy Pomfrey made a quick examination at his side then proceeded to levitate him off the pitch to the cat calls and laughter of the Slytherin crowd…for he was dreaming…strange…confusing dreams but pleasant and damn near erotic ones at that.

_She was running through flowers and giggling, her mane of crimson hair flying around her like a wild fire…would he catch her? He was out of breath but gaining on her calling her name softly as they ran through the tall grasses, the chase and the capture was all part of the game to them. This was their secret place to come and play, the place where she had taught him so much, the place where he had experienced his 'first time' with her. The meadow full of sweet flowers and tall grasses was theirs and would always be a special place to them both._

Easily he caught her and swept her up into his strong arms planting soft kisses on her face and neck. Then in one easy movement he lay her down, gently pinning her to the soft green grass and grinning at her look of surprise. Searching his emerald eyes she tried to appear cross, but not for long, soon she was giggling and pulling him close to her, brushing her soft lips against his and running her tongue along the entrance to his mouth. Obliging her instantly he let her gain entrance to what she so desperately sought. As they deepened their kiss she grabbed his messy hair and moaned softly as his tongue lazily wrapped itself around hers. Her fingers ran through his thick raven hair as he started to undo the buttons of her white school blouse.

Grinning he pulled back slightly from her, gazing into those icy gray eyes that were always full of forbidden desire…for him and him only. Slowly he reached out and ran his fingers gently through the platinum blonde hair that felt like pure silk slipping between them. The pale boy beneath him shivered from his touch as his fingers resumed their assault on the crumpled school shirt, tearing at the buttons with a sense of urgency that he had never quite known before, wanting to explore the warm pale flesh that lay hidden beneath the crisp cotton fabric. The boy reached out and lazily grabbed a handful of his raven hair pulling his face down to meet the soft pink lips that pressed up against his, sending a shiver through his entire body that had to be the best feeling that he had ever had in his miserable life. Almost too willingly the pale blonde boy opened his lips to him, surrendering the peppermint tasting warm mouth that lay beyond with a delicious moan that sent jolts of elicit pleasure to a place on Harry that didn't really need any encouragement…but it was nice just the same. Harry's hands pushed open the white shirt and gently traced over the smooth warm chest and the erect rosebud nipples that lay underneath the crumpled cotton gaining another groan from the pale boy beneath him…

"Harry…Harry…"

Hermione's concerned voice interrupted the young wizard's dream just as it was getting interesting. With a slight sigh at realising where he was, Harry opened one emerald eye and was met by an over enthusiastic hug from his bushy haired friend. Blinking he opened and shut his eyes a few times to adjust to the light and his surroundings though even if he couldn't see he could tell by the overpowering smell of antiseptic that he was indeed in the Hospital Wing yet again. Sitting up slowly he reached towards the small side cabinet for his glasses, slipping them on his nose and watching as the whole room sprang up to meet his eyes.

"Hello Mione, was I out of it for long?"

Harry smiled weakly and grimaced with the pain from his now pounding head, not realising that he was still holding her hand tightly in his. Ron was sat snoring heavily in the small chair beside his bed, Quidditch robes covered in mud and red hear plastered to his forehead. Glancing over at the high leaded windows he sighed at the moonlight that was pouring through sending a silver path across the stone flagged floor of the quiet ward…he had obviously been here longer than he had first thought.

"Ahh Mr Potter I see you are back in the land of the living now then" Madame Pomfrey's shrill voice broke the silence as she came walking briskly up the ward with a glass bottle in her hand." That was a very nasty fall you had, how you didn't break anything is beyond my medical expertise" She said shaking her head and tutting as she approached his iron bed.

Handing him the potion bottle that was full of a pale blue bubbling liquid she thrust a glass thermometer into his mouth before he could protest and checked his pulse.

"That sport should be banned, I've mentioned it to Albus many a time but I fear he just encourages it even more" She muttered and shook the thermometer a few times before placing it on a small silver tray." You are free to go when you like, take the potion immediately it will stop that nasty headache for a few hours. Come back here if you require another…like I said before Mr Potter you are an incredibly lucky boy".

Harry sighed and removed the cork stopper for the bottle, taking a deep breath he knocked it back in one then handed it back to the medi-witch. With a frosty look she disappeared back down the ward muttering about the barbaric sport being banned and words to that effect before entering her small office.

"Come on Harry, I'll give Ron a nudge then we can go back to the common room" Hermione smiled warmly and retrieved her hand from the raven haired wizard's grasp then blushed as she awoke her red headed boyfriend.

"I need to go check on things at the pitch first Mione. You and Ron go on ahead I'll catch up with you both later…okay?" Harry cheekily planted a kiss on his friend's forehead then swung his legs over the iron bed, frowning at his own mud splattered Quidditch robes as he made his way down the length of the torch lit ward towards the large oak doors, deep in thought as he made his way through the deserted halls and corridors of the vast castle until he eventually reached the marble entrance hall.

Deciding that hitting the showers at the pitch and changing into his school robes would come first before inspecting his beloved firebolt and checking that Ron had put away the ball crate properly, he stepped out into the moonlit grounds and glanced up at the now clear night sky…a complete contrast to the earlier conditions during the match. He scowled as he walked down towards the now quiet and deserted pitch, angry with himself for getting distracted by the blonde and furious with himself for loosing the match for Gryffindor, which was made even worse as he was the team captain…how could he have been so bloody stupid to have let his concentration slip at the sight of the Slytherin's serpent tongue?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco's POV

A loud sigh escaped his lips as he lifted his head. He had had enough of staring at the ground and enough of battling with himself inwardly. All he could seem to think of anymore was that emerald eyed boy. He even noticed the little things about him, during their classes together, as he often glanced across the room whenever he gained the chance. The way he chewed the end of his quill when he was thinking of what to write down. The way he stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth when he was writing. The way his eyes could pierce any heart and make even the coldest of hearts melt away. Amazing really that someone of Draco's stature could fall so easily for someone that had been his enemy for so long. He didn't really know when it had all started and he often racked his brains to figure it out. He still didn't know but felt that he could trace it to a certain extent to the day that Harry had bumped into him in the hallway a long time ago, he felt that he should have pushed Harry away but couldn't bring himself to do it. He stared deeply into those tormented eyes that day and truly saw the boy behind the glasses. One last deep breath and he rose from his seated position. He paced the room, asking himself the same question repeatedly. _Why did it have to be Harry bloody Potter?_. It was no secret that Draco was more sought after than most boys in the school, he could snap his fingers and a flock of girls and albeit boys, would fall at his feet. And yet he had to give his heart to the one boy that he knew he could never have. It was more tormenting than sitting in the common room with Pansy for over an hour. He knew he couldn't be with Potter for many reasons. The main being that 1. Draco was promised to Pansy Parkinson, he would have to marry her as soon as school was done to uphold the pure wizarding blood, much to his digression he had to comply for the good of the Malfoy name. 2. Harry would never see Draco as more than the blonde haired git that had done nothing but make everyday hell for him since he started Hogwarts. Even if there was the slight, miniscule chance that Harry felt for Draco the way he did for Harry, there was no way they would ever be able to be together, something like that would be more than forbidden amongst the Malfoys.

He ran a rough hand through his sleek and slightly wet, blonde hair, resting his hands on the back of his neck as he continued to pace and think. _If I could just hold him in my arms once, then I wouldn't have to feel so empty anymore._ He slapped the side of his head. _Stop thinking like that Draco, you are a Malfoy, such things are forbidden. You need to sort yourself out, stop being so idiotic, you know where your duties lie_. He came to a wall, aside of it was the chalk board where he had written the plans that would help Slytherin to victory, his plans were right and... they had won. Anger suddenly rushed inside of him and he kicked a hole in the board. His fists clenched by his side, he pulled his leg down and rested his foot on the floor, a throbbing pain now searing through it. He groaned through a strained sigh and picked up his clothes. He found his wand beneath them, gripping it within his more than tense fingers and muttered _Reparo_. He peered at the newly repaired board, he suddenly realised how much damage he had caused. He didn't know his own strength, he had never gathered so much anger to have done something like that, especially with a bare foot. He sighed and went into the shower room to cool himself down. He pulled the towel from his waist and threw it aside, as it slid across the white, tiled flooring, it eventually came to a halt, to lie on the ground just in front of the doorway to the shower room. He turned the handle to switch the shower on, an icy cold jet of water poured down on him. He pushed his hair back of his face to allow the water to run down it. He turned, and the water trickled down his pale skinned back, his eyes were closed as he tried his hardest to maintain a whisper of calming thought, but all the while those piercing green eyes lingered upon his troubled mind. He turned one more time to clean himself and he turned the handle to cease the gushing water. His foot still throbbing to a certain extent but feeling steadily better. He might just go for a trip to see Madam Pomfrey, before he returned to the common room.

He stepped away from the shower and rubbed his cheek with a groan. _I am so sick of this, I can even keep a thought for myself anymore without him throwing himself into my mind. It's not fair, I have to do something to push him away from me, once and for all_. He reached down for his towel and wrapped it neatly around his slender waist once more. He stepped out of the light of the room into the dark of the changing room. He grabbed his clothes from the bench where he had been seated before. He couldn't conjure up anything that would help him escape himself. Maybe the victory party in the Slytherin common room could help him escape the brutality of his own thoughts. He nodded inwardly, yes that would work, that could help him, even if it was only a temporary relief. He turned the corner towards a closed off room for him to change, when he heard a sudden bang, someone had just come into the changing room. He frowned and walked out of the closed off area to see who had entered.

"Hey, who's in he..."

_Oh shit_. It was him, what the hell was he doing here, he should be in the hospital wing, being looked after by Madam Pomfrey. Goddamn that woman, she healed people way too quickly. He held his frown then looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the shower room door. _What the... how long have I been down here?_ He stood still as he crossed paths with the raven haired centre of Draco's affection. He gulped and began to blink rapidly, he looked the boy up and down, peering at his mud splattered quidditch uniform. It suddenly dawned on him, he hadn't changed yet. He was stood in front of the boy that had been attacking his thoughts for longer than he could remember, in nothing but a towel that just covered the important parts of him.

"Potter..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry's POV

"Well, well, well what do we have here then?" Harry snickered trying not to laugh out loud at the blonde stood before him wearing little to the imagination." Why a little snotty nosed ferret in a towel that's what" He taunted while flicking a small clod of mud from his filthy quidditch robes on to the blonde's pale chest. Running a hand through his matted raven locks, Harry made his way to the Gryffindor changing rooms resisting the urge to gaze back at the arrogant blonde's partially clothed body.

Harry peeled off his quidditch robes with a heavy sigh, glad to be rid of the filthy clothes covered in a mixture of sweat, sand and caked on dried mud. He grinned to himself as he couldn't help but wonder what state he had left Madame Pomfrey's pristine crisp hospital sheets in…muddy quidditch robes on the white cotton only adding more fuel to Madame Pomfrey's renowned hatred of the game. Frowning again at his stupidity at loosing the match and giving the snitch to his blonde arrogant rival on a plate, he threw them into a vacant linen basket in the corner of the Gryffindor locker rooms with a huff….thank Merlin there were the house elves that took care of the washing at Hogwarts.

House elves automatically made him think of Hermione as the two came practically hand in hand, shaking his head he lazily took off his shorts and threw them in after his robes, his bushy haired friend would probably have scoffed and protested about house elf rights, spawning yet another S.P.E.W lecture to him at his thoughts had they been said aloud in her presence….he and Ron had hidden their badges and certificates a long time ago.

Taking a quick look around the deserted room before departing for a long warm shower, his emerald eyes fell on a maroon and gold house scarf lying discarded under one of the benches, he walked over and gently picked up the knitted garment noticing the initials sewn neatly into the end of it…G.W.A poignant reminder of his carelessness, another heavy sigh left his lips as he placed the scarf down on the bench…if only he hadn't been so distracted by the other. Making a mental note to return it to the red head later he grabbed a clean towel and slung it roughly around his slim hips before crossing the small corridor into the communal boy's showers, wondering as he entered the steam filled room if Malfoy had sneaked in.

He shivered a little as the charmed water seemed to take more time than usual adjusting to his desired temperature, and then relaxed as it washed over his mud streaked body. Harry searched around blindly for some soap amongst the steam, being without his glasses in a steam filled room not particularly an advantage to the short sighted Gryffindor. Finding it on a small ledge he began to slowly soap his aching body while in his mind he re-lived the afternoon's disappointing match, mulling over the chase for the snitch and Malfoy's mouth. The blonde's soft pink lips and suggestive flick of his serpent tongue had been his downfall.

As his soaped hands brushed against the already aroused area between his thighs Harry couldn't help wrapping his fingers around his hardness, his mind drifting as he lazily slid his hand up and down to Draco's towel covered slim hips and the way his blonde hair tumbled over his cold gray eyes. Soon his strokes were coming faster and more urgent, he rested his forehead against the cold wet tiles as a small moan passed his slightly open mouth. With the image of the blonde kneeling before him was just too much, soft pink lips wrapped around his erection and silver blonde hair resting against his stomach, Harry swallowed his hips now uncontrollably thrusting his slick cock into his palm and slowly bringing himself to the sweet point of orgasm.

"Oh…fuck" He hissed through clenched white teeth. He was so close…

The raven haired wizard was so wrapped up in his quest for a damn good orgasm that he was pretty oblivious to the pair of icy gray eyes that were watching his every move like a predator. It wasn't until the other spoke, breaking the sound of the warm running water and his soft gentle moans with his slow drawl that Harry had any idea that anyone else was in there. Harry froze on the spot, feeling vulnerable with his nakedness and with what his hand was doing. Out of instinct his left hand shot to join his right to cover his privates from the others uncomfortable gaze. Goosebumps covered his body making the fine dark hairs on his arms stand on end and he was blushing like some naïve young girl on her wedding night. Warm water still sprayed over his slightly tanned skin, running down in droplets onto his face and hair as he tried to squint in the direction of to where the others voice had came.

"Come to gloat have we Malfoy?" The tone in his voice as sarcastic as he had intended, still squinting for the body to the voice. His hands still covering his embarrassment and refusing to search for his glasses for him. Even if he summoned them wandless he would need to grasp them from the air…exposing himself to the blonde was not an option here…yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco's POV

"_Well, well, well what do we have here then? Why a little snotty nosed ferret in a towel that's what" _

He stared at Harry in awe. Draco had been beating himself up over this boy, this raven haired, emerald eyed, monster that had plagued Draco's mind the whole time that he had remained in the changing room. Although he didn't blame Potter for his reaction, it still caused a twinge of upset and ache in his heart. It wasn't fair that he could be tormented so by the Gryffindor seeker, especially after he had considered the boy's feelings and his upset. But then again Harry wasn't to know that, and Draco had been a subject of Harry's torment for so long, that it was almost cruel. He winced as Harry flicked mud on his freshly washed chest, he gasped at both the coldness of the mud and the audacity of Harry's actions. It was just a good thing that Draco had his victory to gloat about or he might have attacked the raven haired boy. He didn't say anything for the time being and merely glared as he moved from Draco's sight, to unchange he presumed. He took a deep and much needed breath before he stepped into the place where he was going to change. He moved his clothes to the side and grabbed his wand and pushed it into the depths of his cloak pocket, he may need it later, but for now it was unnecessary to have it out on show.

He closed his eyes and ran his pale and slender fingers through his longish, sleek blonde hair and snapped his eyes open again, he peered at the ceiling above him and frowned slightly to view a name carved deep into the wood above the door. _James Potter_. He groaned, it seemed the Potter family were the bane of his existence. There must be a greater plan to go with all of this hassle, maybe the fact that he had been thinking of Harry and then all of a sudden he appeared, was something to think about. Maybe it was fate that he was constantly running into Potter, and it always seemed to be in a slightly awkward position, on Draco's part, mainly. He yawned, it was getting late indeed, maybe he would give the victory party a miss, and just wander of to his bed chambers. The best part of being the head boy was the fact that he had his own room. He looked down at his chest and noticed the mud that Harry had flicked onto him was still there, he had been so deep in thought he had forgotten all about it, he had to go and shower for a third time now. Hopefully Harry had already finished and he would be left in peace. He creaked the door of his secluded changing room open and walked lazily towards the shower room, clutching the towel around his waist to keep it there. 

He heard fumbling as he turned into the shower room, the room was well steamed up, meaning that Harry was still there, he rolled his eyes and was about to turn to leave and wait for Potter to go. Until his eyes landed upon the most deliciously strange enticing sight that he had witnessed in a long time. Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, the most loved of all the modern day heroes, stood naked and from what Draco could see, he was having a lot more fun on his own than Draco had thought possible from the emerald eyed wonder. This was too brilliant a sight for him to keep his mouth shut. He leaned against the tiled entrance way and stifled a snicker, but couldn't prevent a smirk from creeping onto his lips. He stared for a while until he couldn't hold back anymore, the amount of insults he could come up with at this point was unbelievable, but he would savour this moment and simply cleared his throat before speaking in a gruff and mocking tone. He stifled laughter through his words.

_"Oh…fuck"_

"Well, well, well, what do we have here then? The famous Harry Potter, playing with himself, now if that isn't a sight to see."

He held back as much as he could, he had to do it, he had burst into a raging fit of laughter, holding his stomach tight and clutching at the wall to keep himself from collapsing. He calmed down eventually and straightened himself, in one way atleast. For it was well known that Draco, batted for both teams, to put it lightly. He noticed the boy shy away and cover his parts quickly after being spotted. Draco coughed through another fit of laughter.

_"Come to gloat have we Malfoy?" _

"Oh no my dear Potter, I merely came in here to clean off the mess that you had put on me." He pointed to the mud on his chest. "But this is a rare thing to witness indeed." Another fit of laughter consumed him. "Well I must say, I never could have possibly thought that you of all people would do something like that, but then again I guess I don't know you well enough yet Potter."

He smirked devilishly and walked over to the blushing boy and stood towering over him. Draco had become considerable in height over the years, thankful to his father's genes. His steely grey eyes leered lazily down at the raven haired boy. Now this was a lot more fun than an hour or two of enduring the screams and shouts of his fellow slytherins as they sung in favour of their house and cussing at Gryffindor. Oh yes this was much fun indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: - I'd like to thank everyone who has commented so far thank you very much it was loads of fun writing this there are more chapters to come, I have up to chapter 10 so far and more will be written, but I will only add a chapter at a time and would much appreciate more comments please and thank you kittens

Chapter 7

Harry's POV

_"Oh no my dear Potter, I merely came in here to clean off the mess that you had put on me."_

As Malfoy's drawl assaulted his ears with its usual tone, Harry rolled his emerald eyes with contempt then shook his wet hair. He was tired and didn't have the energy or motivation to start a slanging match or a fight at this time of night with the blonde git. Bending down he picked up a small bottle of shampoo that had been absently left behind on the small tiled shelf that ran along the entire length of the shower block from the previous occupant.

_"But this is a rare thing to witness indeed. I must say, I never could have possibly thought that you of all people would do something like that, but then again I guess I don't know you well enough yet Potter."_

Silently hoping that it wasn't one of Ginny's strawberry smelling hair potions he unscrewed the cap ignoring the blonde's taunts and inhaled its scent deeply, pleased at the smell of freshly cut lemons that caressed his nostrils instead of the candy sweetness that wafted his way every time the cheeky red head passed him by. With a small chuckle he squeezed a generous amount into the palm of his hand and proceeded to wash his unruly locks, his back on purpose to the others prying gray gaze if he could see him at all through the thick layer of steam that had now magically surrounded his shower like a small rain cloud. Breaking his no slanging match rule he couldn't resist just a little jibe at his rival….just to ruffle his feathers a bit.

"I'm surprised Malfoy that you aren't still basking in the rare glory of beating me at one of those legendary common room parties that we've all heard about" Harry said with a fixed smirk as he rinsed the final amounts of shampoo from his raven hair.

"You know? The occasions when Parkinson gets pissed on a couple of butter beers, offers up her body to anyone wearing pants, then proceeds to snog her way around every pretty male there ending up with her grand finale of puking in the fruit bowl" The last sentence was added with a small chuckle as Harry made a grab for a soft white towel he had thrown earlier on the chrome rail but realised that it was unfortunately out of his eager reach.

" Yes those parties are the stuff of legend to your house aren't they? Though I alone can count the amount of times you have actually beaten me to the snitch on one hand" Any chance to insult the others past playing abilities then he would gladly take it.

Harry turned around to face the tall blonde with a defiant grin on his reddened cheeks noticing at once due to their close proximity with each other the familiar smell of peppermint that seemed to permanently surround the boy like an invisible veil, deciding at that precise moment that it was probably best for him to make his way out of the steamy room to the safety of the Gryffindor locker room before he made even more of a fool of himself in front of his smirking Slytherin nemesis. His best mate Ron having his own theory as to the blonde's distinctive minty aura…

_" Arry, he only sucks on mints to hide the fact that he's been giving head to Zabini and Nott down in the dungeons"_

Remembering Ron's comments on Malfoy's _minty_ smell caused an uncontrollable outburst of nervous laughter from the young raven haired wizard's lips, who's path had suddenly become blocked by the tiny towel wearing blonde, though the red head's theory had still yet to be proven. His best mate's suggestion of bribing Colin Creevey to sneak down the snake pit after dark falling on deaf ears for the time being, but his little theory was interesting none the less.

"So Malfoy are you going to just stand there and look pretty all evening or are you going to let me pass?" Harry sneered drawing himself up to his full height while trying to summon his towel from the adjacent rail, wanting desperately to cover his still erect cock that unfortunately for him was showing no signs of wanting to soften in front of its blonde object of desire.

------------

OoOoO aren't I just the big meany leaving it hear trust me it gets even better when Draco responds more comments please I like feedback I like to know if people like my fic as many other writers do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco's POV

"_So Malfoy are you going to just stand there and look pretty all evening or are you going to let me pass?"_

"Now why would I want to move... when I have you in such a deliciously enticing position."

This was it, he finally had Potter on his own, away from his interfering friends. This was possibly the only chance he would have to finally let loose and poor himself into Harry, finally letting out what he had held in for so long. He slowly backed Potter against the tiled wall, a lustful glint in his eyes, a domineering smirk planted firmly across his lips. He had succeeded in pressing the slightly smaller, raven haired boy into the cold of the wall behind him. Leaning his hands against the tiles on either side of Harry's head. His gaze lowering, scanning the look on the Potter boy's face, he could tell that there were mixed feelings lurking within those eyes. Draco ran his tongue across his own lips, licking them hungrily, in a tantalizingly slow motion. He could feel the warm breath being emitted from the soft. pink, and alluring lips of the other male, as he drew his own closer and closer to the emerald eyed boy. Lowering his lips to whisper huskily into Harry's ear. Every word filled with more and more wanting.

"I know you want me... I can tell"

He lowered one hand from the wall to brush it gently across the growing length that Harry had tried so desperately to hide, but with little success. As he felt the shudders from the other male, his mind was sent into sweet convulsions. The smirk ever growing. It was killing him to hold back so much, but he wanted to feel Harry give into him. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would eventually need Draco as much as he needed Harry. This time he would pull away, only to see how long it would take before Harry would realise what he was missing. He planted a light kiss on Harry's cheek and pulled away almost immediately after. The blonde walked away from the raven haired boy, noticing Harry's towel hanging to the side of the shower, he decided it best that Harry have a little privacy to consider things. And with a final glance and a smirk, he threw the soft white towel over to the 'exposed' famous boy wizard and walked out of the shower room.

_Now this is power, _he thought, slightly amused at the other boy's reaction to Malfoy's sudden actions. He pondered to himself slightly as he made his way to the changing room, to pulled his clean school trouser over his slim legs, buttoned, zipped. His arms pushed through the crisp white school shirts arms, unbuttoned for the moment. He seated himself on the little wooden bench behind him. He sighed and was considerably pleased with himself, what he had done had almost made him forget just how tormented he was feeling. Almost. He leaned back, resting his head against the wall. This was all in fun of course, this teasing, it was in his nature, and his hormones to be that way.

He played about with the buttons that lined the side of his shirt, while his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the nude Harry Potter, what a delicious lithe body he had, his slightly sun kissed skin was alluring, those bright green eyes that pierced into the depths of Draco's soul. _Damn, I've got to stop thinking about him_. The reason for his abrupt halt in his admiration of the raven haired boy wizard, were that it was all making him incredibly aroused, his hand had accidentally brushed against the growing bulge within his school pants. He bit his lip and demanded that the thoughts be thrown from his mind. He took a deep shaky breath hand exhaled loudly before standing up and buttoning his shirt up. He felt a little calmer and threw his robes around himself, his tie hanging loosely about his neck and his shoes and socks back on his feet. He grabbed his dirty quidditch robes and exited the changing room. Walking over to the basket where all the other robes where placed, he threw them in carelessly and turned to leave. But was stopped by the sight of a still slightly wet Harry potter stood in the exit doorway, a white towel clinging to his hips, albeit loosely. His breath caught in his throat slightly, the sight alone was breathtaking. He gulped slightly before his cool, hard faced facade took over once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry's POV

_"Now why would I want to move... when I have you in such a deliciously enticing position."_

Harry gulped and backed away slightly from the advancing tall blonde vision of perfection. Draco seemed relentless though and eventually Harry's naked wet body was firmly pressed against the cool dampness of the showers tiled wall, sending a shiver down his spine. Emerald eyes wide with anticipation of all the possibilities that could now happen between them if only the smirking blonde would let his own strategically placed towel drop from those slender pale hips of his sent Harry's dirty little teenage mind racing.

When two slender palms were placed either side of his head and Draco's pink tongue snaked over his pouting lips seductively in front of his wide emerald eyes Harry knew he was done for. He couldn't help but gasp when those same wet peachy soft lips brushed decadently across his earlobe. Silver blonde hair falling like a soft veil against his face, drips of water cascading over them both and Draco's words, simple and straight to the point huskily purred so close to his ear he could feel the Slytherin's hot breath ghosting the dripping wet hair around the side of his damp neck.

_"I know you want me... I can tell"_

All Harry wanted to do at that moment in time in the steam filled wet shower was to roughly pull the smirking cool boy towards him, he was so hard now and couldn't help but whimper when Draco's slender fingertips brushed against his angry erection. He mentally fought with his body not to moan out loud at the others sinful touch or to thrust himself wantonly against the teasing hand which in the few seconds that it lingered there against his throbbing cock offered so much to be taken away cruelly denying him the pleasure he sought with a slight chuckle from the arrogant boy's open mouth. _Bastard!_ Harry mentally cursed refusing to give in to his hormones and keeping his hands firmly planted against the wet tiles at his side ,vowing not to throw himself at his nemesis like a pathetic schoolgirl it just wasn't his style. Gryffindor values and a sense of pride always getting the better of him in the end...well eventually.

He felt himself visibly shaking as Draco eventually backed off, hips swaying seductively in a begging to be fucked way as he sauntered off trademark smirk still perfectly in place across his peach soft sinful lips. The blonde was obviously toying with him and as his white towel was thrown across at him with an audible laugh, Harry decided mentally he would never give in to his raging teen hormones preferring to pleasure himself alone rather than admit he wanted the now departing boy so much that he feared his heart or cock would burst from holding back his true feelings.

"Fuck you Malfoy" He hissed between clenched white teeth as his hands caught the towel with the lightening reflexes that only a true seeker could posses.

After draping it loosely around his slim hips Harry made for the privacy of the Gryffindor changing rooms, knowing that at least when he reached them he could finish jacking off in peace without the prying gray eyes of Draco Malfoy winding their gaze seductively over his aroused body like a cat stalking its prey. To his anger the blonde was already dressed albeit casually, Harry noticed at once even through his blurred vision that the usual immaculate blonde had _shock horror _missed a few buttons on his shirt exposing the smooth alabaster pale skin of his slightly toned chest, silver and green tie hung loosely around his neck like a slumbering serpent.

With a defiant scowl Harry went to push past the ice cool boy who for a few seconds seem to just stand and stare at him quite lustfully, letting down his guard perhaps before resuming the ice cold sneer that the blonde seemed to reserve just for him. Not wanting anymore confrontations now as his head was starting to pound from its knock against the goal posts during the match, Harry decided to walk straight past Draco instead who had now taken to leaning against the wall in a jeering manner, returning the arrogant sneer with much relish even though his vision was somewhat blurred on the way to his house's lion crested changing room door.

Yes Malfoy even Gryffindors can sneer when they want to. 

Once inside Harry summoned his wand from where he had left it on the bench and sat down twirling it in between his thumb and forefinger for a few moments as if to calm himself down. His headache was now getting steadily worse as Madame Pomfrey had warned him, standing up slowly he finished drying himself off then turned the towel to his wet raven locks roughing them up so that they looked even more tousled and dishevelled than usual. Pointing his wand at his locker he mumbled a charm to unlock it then set about getting dressed his relentless erection with a mind of its own would just have to wait until later, a visit to the hospital wing to pick up some more headache potion was now top priority followed by a walk in the grounds to clear his thoughts and hopefully cool off his lusty feelings for his Slytherin nemesis if after the blonde's actions under the shower that was now at all possible.

Harry wanted Draco full stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco's POV

He stood still for a few minutes, staring ahead of him. It seemed that he would have to push a little harder to make Harry take that step. It was getting to be more difficult than he had thought. It seemed that he was in desperate need of a plan, one that would ensure the reaction he so longed for. He bit his lip and pondered. He felt that he should leave Harry by himself for a little while until he could pounce, metaphorically speaking of course, or maybe not. A traditional slytherin smirk drew to his lips as he walked to the door and squeaked it open and exited quite quickly. He walked in an unusually slow pace towards the castle grounds. He was taking the time to think, away from his rowdy, possibly drunken Slythering friends. He ran through several little plans, one of his favourites being, him hiding in a broom closet awaiting the raven haired boy and eventually dragging him into the darkness and taking him right there and then. A terribly impractical plan, however it was one for his daydreams. He chuckled slightly to himself, how many times had he found himself gazing across a classroom at the famous Harry Potter, daydreaming of them both in a romantic position. But alas it was proving quite difficult for anything like that to be true, he could always drop his cool and cruel facade and just tell the boy outright, but that really wasn't something Draco was willing to do, he could make all the advances, but it was the other male that he wanted to take it further. He would bide his time, however little of it there was left. Both in their final year at Hogwarts, the time was flittering away undesirably.

Reaching the entrance hall doors he swung them open and walked inside, shaking slightly, it had been raining, amazingly enough he hadn't noticed until that moment that he was drenched, once again. He would just have to change in his dormitory before he could go t his victory party. Shivering at every step he began at a slight sprint towards the stairs, he descended them within half a minute. Standing in front of the portrait, he uttered the password _snake bite_. As soon as the portrait swung open a blast of laughter and chatter reached his ears. It seemed that the party was well under way and the merriment was quite humorous, it seemed that Crabbe and Goyle had already drunk one too many drinks and were intricately sprawled across the leather couch nearest to the entrance hole. Both snoring quite loudly considering the noise within the room. Taking a deep breath he entered the room, obviously he had immediately been spotted, his name was called across the room, by a few people at once. Pansy had swanned her way through the crowd and began draping herself over Draco. Rolling his eyes he attempted the prise her off his own arm. It was quite apparent that she had also had a few too many drinks, she reeked of alcohol and spoke in a slurred tone.

"Draco... won against those stupid... didn't see it before you though"

"Ugh... yes that's nice Parkinson, now kindly get off me"

He didn't even need to request it, as soon as he had spoke Blaise had already pushed her aside and was jauntily clapping Draco across the back, causing the blonde to vault forward slightly.

"Good job beating those stupid Gryffindors mate, they can't match you. Whoa, you're soaking wet, where have you been all night then, you've missed all the fun, Goyle decided he wanted to sing, it was funny as hell, I was pissing my sides laughing"

"I ... had some business to attend to, I'll be right back down, I need to change"

He quickly retreated to his dormitory, slamming the door behind him. Breathing deeply and leaning against the door, _Thank Merlin for this room, now I don't have to listen to that noise_. He gripped at his forehead, a headache beginning to attack him. He stripped his wet clothing from his body and pulled out a clean pair of black slacks and a dark green shirt, accompanied by a pair of black silk boxers. Within twenty minutes he was cleaned up, changed, dry and smelling of a musky aftershave. Not quite wanting to face the drunken antics of the other partying students he decided that he would go on a walk around the hallways, he needed some time to think by himself and he didn't feel that being confronted by Blaise and Pansy were part of a quiet night, he wasn't really up for a party. He was feeling a little downhearted at his failed efforts. He sneaked past the few students left standing and exited the room before any of them could notice his disappearance.

Ascending the stairs to the entrance hall, he found himself leaning against the wall by the stairs and sliding down it to seat himself, uncomfortably on the cold, stone ground. He felt slightly alone, what could he possibly do to draw in that ever elusive Potter, it needed to be something seductive enough, but subtle enough. It was annoying, all he wanted to do was grab the boy and kiss his face off, but that wasn't exactly something he could do, his arrogance and status wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. He peered down at the ground and took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Placing a hand on his throbbing forehead, his headache growing more and more painful.


End file.
